


BOTTOM!SOO FIC FEST 2018 [ROUND 1]: REVEALS

by Bottomsoo_fest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomsoo_fest/pseuds/Bottomsoo_fest





	BOTTOM!SOO FIC FEST 2018 [ROUND 1]: REVEALS

Hello everyone it's time for reveals! Make sure you show these lovely writers lots of love, and check out their other works too! This fest would be nothing if it weren't for them.

 

 ♥.~⁂.~*.~⁎.~⁕.~♥.~♥.~⁂.~*.~⁎.~⁕.~♥.~♥.~⁂.~*.~⁎.~⁕.~♥.~♥.~⁂.~*.~⁎.~⁕.~♥

 

 

_**Day 1** _

**Title** : [No buts, just beauty](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FBottomSooFest_Round1%2Fworks%2F13333821&t=NGYwNGU1MzljNmQ3ZWQwNjQ4YjE4YzliNzgzYjY0MWEzZGE0ZGE1Zixwb3Q4eXhWaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlIkqNeDTmEpuWSCkVlMHYA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbottomsooficfest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170304090456%2Fbottomsoo-round-1-1st-week-fics&m=1)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : T

 **Tags** : Wolf!au, college!au Warnings : Bullying, implied mpreg

 **Description** : Kyungsoo’s always been told that he’s ugly. Jongin takes the time to convince him otherwise.

 **Author** : [flowergirl](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/14425/L)

 

 **Title** : [good night’s sleep](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BottomSooFest_Round1/works/13391790)

 **Pairing** : Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : FWB, Friends to lovers, smut

 **Description** : Kyungsoo’s night won’t be completed without the sounds Baekhyun makes while he’s sleeping. One night, the sounds become a little different from the others and Kyungsoo’s worried so he checks but Baekhyun’s just masturbating. He helps (and a lot more.)

**Author :[paltandsepper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper)**

 

 

 

_**Day 2** _

**Title** : [Just one star warms you, a million keep me cool](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13338957)

 **Pairing** : Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Hybrid!au, suicide simulation, violence

 **Description** : Mega-billionaire Do Kyungsoo have nothing else he desires, he has power, wealth and fame. Bored with the continuous cycle of his life, a black market merchant offered him a hybrid bird. But it’s not an ordinary hybrid bird, it’s a Phoenix.

 **Author** : [brujadelmar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar)

 

 **Title** : [sk8terboi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13435386)

 **Pairing** : Kris/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : T

 **Tags** : -

 **Description** : Nobody expects CEO Wu to fall in love with a college dropout, skater boy, indie rock band vocalist D.O. but they make it work.

 **Author :** [saemriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel)

 

 

 

_**Day 3** _

**Title** : [A Memoir in Six Acts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13378953)

 **Pairing** : Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Explicit sexual content, Writer!Kyungsoo, Musician!Chanyeol

 **Description** : At twenty-four, Do Kyungsoo finds himself stuck writing a biography for a very stubborn man. In time, Chanyeol opens up to him and the more Kyungsoo discovers, the more things get complicated.

**Author :[summerwines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwines/pseuds/summerwines)**

 

 **Title** : [Never Judge a Book by Its Bloody Cover ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13389234)

**Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Vampire!au, minor character death, paranormal investigators

 **Description** : Kyungsoo is a supernatural investigator. He used to work alone, but his office partnered him with a vampire for his next dangerous mission. He tried to fight it, but couldn’t convince his boss. He loathed those bloody heartless creatures. He can’t fathom the hypocrisy of his office fighting the evil, but turning around and asking one of monsters to aid them. He even had to supply his own blood in case the vampire stock was out! How can he even trust the creature who is betraying his own filthy kind? However with time Kyungsoo came to learn that not all monsters are ugly

 **Author :** [t_dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon)

 

 

_**Day 4** _

**Title** : [September](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13373067)

 **Pairing** : Chen/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : florist x tattooist au, mentions of depression, mentions of alcoholism, oral sex

 **Description** : Kyungsoo learns that mayhem is an inked man with a killer smile named Kim Jongdae.

 **Author :** [sweetpea73](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73)

 

 **Title** : [Blue heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13478673)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo, Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Age gap, infidelity, mentions of drugs

 **Description** : One time a car stopped in the streets of Itaewon in front of Le Queen and Kyungsoo’s life took a turn.

 **Author** : [DreAMYzing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreAMYzing/pseuds/DreAMYzing)

 

 

_**Day 5** _

**Title** : [WunderKind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13392006)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Angst, rimming, college!au, sad ending, introscepction

 **Description** : Kyungsoo was happily caught in an endless cycle which he created. Everything in his life was measured precisely to what he, personally, perceived as perfection. Unknowingly to his genius-self, someone from the outside detected a severe disconnect. What would happen when his sham anchor of security was pulled from the deep.

 **Author** : KimchiSpaghetti

 

 **Title** : [ocean eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13313496)

 **Pairing** : Kris/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Sex work, minor character death, daddy kink

 **Description** : Kyungsoo might be a cute, needy camboy but that doesn’t exactly always pay the bills. Enter ‘FanDaddyx00’ and a job at a popular coffee shop with a reputation for love.

 **Author** : [yeolakkuma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma)

 

 

 

_**Day 6** _

**Title** : [Zebras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13470717)

 **Pairing** : Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : M

 **Tags** : Detective!kyungsoo, vampire!Byun Baekhyun, Non-Graphic Violence

 **Description** : Kyungsoo’s a rookie detective on a mission. Baekhyun’s a vampiric Uber driver with a crush. Together, they fight crime!As a new transfer to NYPD’s homicide unit, Kyungsoo has enough on his plate. The last thing he needs is a total stranger forcing his way onto his case. Too bad Baekhyun never learned to take no for an answer.

 **Author** : chogiwonderful_you

 

 **Title** : [Gravure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13438800)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Smut

 **Description** : Japanese AV style porn where Kyungsoo is a fake newscaster that has to act normal while getting fucked by Kai.

 **Author** : [ailisa](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1397971) [(kafkaiesque)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkaiesque/pseuds/kafkaiesque)

 

 

_**Day 7** _

**Title** : [You may not ever get your shit together (but ain’t nobody gonna love me better) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13450668)

**Pairing** : Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : T

 **Tags** : -

 **Description** : Innocent florist Kyungsoo keeps getting courted by the illegal street fighter Chanyeol, who everyone tells Kyungsoo to stay away from. But there’s something about the tall and muscular man that makes Kyungsoo willingly open his heart for him.

 **Author** : jakkanim

 

 **Title** : [The Taming of the Mob Boss’ Son](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13455519)

 **Pairing** : Kris/Kyungsoo, Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Mafia!Au, Smut

 **Description** : Do Kyungsoo just wants to be young and have fun, but his father won’t let him out of the house without supervision. What happens when his new bodyguards allow him to do what he’s always wanted?

 **Author** : [BANANNA527](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527)

 

 

_**Day 8** _

**Title** : [Three Players Are Better Than Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13450548)

 **Pairing** : Chanyeol/Kyungsoo; Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Barebacking, polygamous relationship, threesome, smut

 **Description** : Chanyeol had enough of Jongin  & Kyungsoo rocking the sheets so loudly and gave in to their teasing, adding a third player to their game; not knowing where it would lead them emotionally.

 **Author** : [_Arrow_](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/633598)

 

 **Title** : [Stay Tuned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13459413)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : -

 **Description** : Prompt #182: Kyungsoo and Jongin find out who has the best pair of lips in EXO.

 **Author** :[ruiseu](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/62942/L)

 

 

 

_**Day 9** _

**Title** : A Beagle To Love

 **Pairing** : Chen/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : -

 **Description** : Jongdae and Kyungsoo been living together as friends with benefit, both mutually agreed that their relationship will stay this way and none of them should catch feelings. However, Jongdae end up become the first one to fall in love with Kyungsoo, but he doubt if Kyungsoo feels the same for him. One day, Jongdae went missing and Kyungsoo found a beagle puppy in front of the door who acted exactly like Jongdae. Little did he knows, it is him.

 **Author** : [pandajandi](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/651288/L)

 

 **Title** : Red Velvet Bottoms

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Implied daddy kink, friends to lovers, age gap, age switch

 **Description** : Jongin loses it when he sees Kyungsoo twerking.

 **Author** : [ ailisa](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1397971) [(kafkaiesque)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkaiesque/pseuds/kafkaiesque)

 

 

 

_**Day 10** _

**Title** : [Look at Where We Are](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13551705)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E Tags : -

 **Description** : Sugar daddy!kyungsoo who pays college student!jongin to fuck him

 **Author** : [psydog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/psydog/pseuds/psydog)

 

 **Title** : [Occam’s Razor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13514121)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Religious conflict, atheism, romance, blasphemy

 **Description** : On the brink of losing God, Kyungsoo finds Jongin.

 **Author** :[jongdaesang (d10smessi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang))

 

 

 

**_Day 11_ **

**Title** : [Mr. Hot Body](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13558473)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : T

 **Tags** : -

 **Description** : Kyungsoo trips on his treadmill when he sees Mr. Hot Body (Jongin, but he doesn't know it at first) working out. He starts a hare-brained scheme of doing the most to try and get the man's attention.

 **Author** : [Justakpoprose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose)

 

 **Title** : [Contact (Wait Out)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13564440)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : soldier!au, gun play, gun kink, romance, bottomsoo, humiliation, inappropriate use of terms, rough Sex

 **Description** : "Just please take care of me, I'm all for you." Seattle, Sam Kim

 **Author** : [stardustink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink)

 

 

**_Day 12_ **

**Title** : [Dancing With Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13593675)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : M

 **Tags** : -

 **Description** : Fairy kyungsoo got lost in a forest. when he sees a cave, he meets panther hybrid jongin providing him shelter in his cave for the night

 **Author** : [rhaegars](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1660647/L)

 

 **Title** : [Our Kind of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13551738)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : M

 **Tags** : Fluff, domestic, smut, daddy kink, age swap, age gap

 **Description** : Kyungsoo is dating Jongin who is divorced and has a child. One morning he is eating breakfast with his son and his boyfriend when his son asks why Kyungsoo calls his dad ‘daddy’ too.

 **Author** : [drawingstrings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings)

 

 

_**Day 13** _

**Title** : [we 'bout to go up baby, up we go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13593843)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : T

 **Tags** : fluff, mcdonalds worker!Kyungsoo, kinda bully!Jongin, age switch, one year age gap, humor

 **Description** : Where Do Kyungsoo got the shock of his life as a McDonald's worker when one customer literally lick his ice cream on the spot because that's what he thought 'having here' means.

 **Author**  : [nightescapade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nightescapade/pseuds/nightescapade)

 

 

_**Day 14** _

**Title** : [Lines and Poems](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13612638)

 **Pairing** : Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : T

 **Tags** : Fluff, pick-up lines

 **Description** : Newly moved-in, Baekhyun didn't expect his next-door neighbour, Do Kyungsoo, to be so pleasing to the senses. As Byun Baekhyun, the equally handsome freelance romance author that he was, and "master" of the art of flirtation, he did exactly what he always told himself he'd do to get the person of his dreams: Be Himself.

 **Author** : [TOOYOUNGTOPANIC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TOOYOUNGTOPANIC/pseuds/TOOYOUNGTOPANIC)

 

 

_**Day 15** _

**Title** : [The Good Son](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13491828)

 **Pairing** : Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Organized Crime, arranged marriage, emotional baggage, past relationship(s), slow burn, minor character death, assassination, explosions, violence, homophobic language, guns, mentions of drug smuggling, alcohol, explicit language, barebacking, anal sex, oral sex, anal fingering, first time, rimming, family secrets

 **Description** : The first time Kyungsoo met Chanyeol he learned the meaning of the word betrayal. Five years later he’s expected to forgive and forget. After all, congratulations are in order, Chanyeol is now engaged to his older sister. The arrangement is part of a deal to join their crime families together, a deal Kyungsoo can’t help but loathe no matter what the circumstances are.

 **Author** : [London9Calling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling)

 

 **Title** : [기적의 종이 Paper of Miracle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13532829)

 **Pairing** : Kai/Kyungsoo

 **Rating** : E

 **Tags** : Angst, past child abuse, past suicide attempt

 **Description** : After he died, Kyungsoo works as an agent who tracks wishes and makes it happen. He doesn't have any memory of himself apart from his name, so it's freaking him out when a certain wish come to him that written

 **Author** : [SnowySummer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer)

 ♥.~⁂.~*.~⁎.~⁕.~♥.~♥.~⁂.~*.~⁎.~⁕.~♥.~♥.~⁂.~*.~⁎.~⁕.~♥.~♥.~⁂.~*.~⁎.~⁕.~♥

 **Mod R** : Hello hello everyone ! After about half a year, this fest has come to an end. It was harder than i thought it would be and i'm sorry if we have been messy and unorganised lately but i'm still really glad we did this. I'm happy we could fill the EXO tag on AO3 with amazing bottom!soo fics and I'm happy that i got to talk to some of my favorite authors in the ficdom, or got to know others I wasn't familiar with. I don't know if we'll have a second round, or if we'll keep the same mods if we do, but if we do have one, I hope things will go smoother! And finally, thank you to everyone; to those who sent prompts, to our writers, to the readers, this fest wouldn't exist without you.

 

 **Mod A** : Hello sweethearts! After all the hardship we went through to make this fest a success, finally, now it comes to an end. I wanted to apologize if I ever did anything wrong in this fest. I'll take that as a lesson and improve myself to be better as a mod in this fic fest. A BIG SHOUTOUT TO THE WRITERS who is willingly to join this fest and write them with passion. They're the real MVP, I love you guys and appreciate all of you a lot. To the prompters, thank you for submitting a lot of interesting prompts for the writers to make wonderful fics. Also not to forget to the people who always support us from the beginning until the end of this fest. Even though the mods had issues. I'm happy to involve with all of you to create joy and happiness in this fic fest. Hopefully, there will be a second round with new things to offer. THANK YOU, EVERYONE! SEE YOU GUYS SOON! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
